Teenage Little Ninja Ponies
by JayWoolHat
Summary: The mirror isn't the only portal, and the world of Equestria High isn't the only other dimension. A lake in Central Park, NYC, is a gateway to Ponyville. One turtle will fall through the portal and come out a pony.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello the peeps! I am here to co-write another story. Now as for my TMNT\Frozen story, don't worry it's in progress. You guys are actually at 8\10 reviews\favorites\follows. You're almost there! But that is not why I'm here. Blueturtlepower4ever and I are doing a TMNT\MLP crossover! Please R&amp;R and enjoy!**

Twilight Sparkle thought that there was only one other DIMENSION; the dimension of Equestria High. She thought that the only way to another dimension was through a magical mirror that hung safely in the palace in Canterlot that would only open on certain days for a certain amount of time. She thought that she would never have any more experiences with dimension travelers after the portal closed for 30 moons, and she certainly never thought it would happen in her own world. She was wrong on all counts.

There were an infinite number of worlds out there. Some had versions of her and her FRIENDS, some didn't. Some were full of humans, some were full of ponies, or wolves, or dragons, or a combination of creatures.

There were countless ways to and from dimensions and worlds. Some were open quite often, some barely at all, and some at utterly random points when circumstances were just right. The mirror was not the only gateway in Equestria. There were several others, to several different worlds, all just waiting to be discovered.

One of these gateways was located at the outskirts of Ponyville. A small monument stood to Starswirl the Bearded a couple hundred yards from the library that served as Twilight's HOME. The monument basically consisted of a statute of the famous unicorn resting on a mirrored pedestal the height of the average stallion. If one was to walk through the mirrored surface at the right time, they would end up swimming in a pond in Central Park, New York City, Earth.

Little did Twilight know, the time when this gateway would open was approaching, and four travelers would literally tumble into her world, and into her and her five dear friend's lives. Four travelers that would change her life, and Equestria, forever.

Back in New York City, our favorite heroes in a half shell were crossing the rooftops on their nightly patrol. Leo was, for once, in the back and was deep in thought.

_Every time we pass the park, that George Washington statue by the pond always seems so alone. Sometimes I swear that I see it sparkling, even when there's no moon. But whenever I do a double take, it's dull. One of these days I'm gonna have to check it out._

Leo was so distracted that he didn't notice his youngest brother calling for him.

"Leo? Hey Leo? Leo! LEO!"

Leo's gaze SNAPPED forward and he halted in his running. "Huh?!" Leo looked around and saw that his brothers were in an alley, BEHIND him.

"Leo, you alright?" Donnie asked his eldest sibling worriedly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I just - need to clear my head. I'm gonna take a walk."

Raph and Donnie nodded in understanding, but Mikey stared at his blue clad brother with confusion.

"But we were just out running. Why do you need to take a walk?"

Leo sighed and tried to explain it to his bubbly brother, "Sometimes, Mikey, I can think clearly if I'm relaxed. One way of relaxing for me is taking an evening stroll... Alone."

Mikey still looked a bit confused, but after a few seconds he smiled and cheerfully responded, "OK!" Then jumped into the sewers through an open manhole cover.

Donnie shortly followed but Raph stayed behind. He gave the silent signal for time which was him pointing to his wrist like there was a watch. Leo nodded with understanding and Raph grinned.

They both heard the youngest yell impatiently, "Hey Raph! What's taken' so long, buddy?"

Raph rolled his green eyes and let out a soft happy sigh and leaped down the manhole.

Leo COVERED the hole and took to the roofs once more. After he started running in the direction of Central Park, his thoughts on the statute flooded his mind once more. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't understand why he thought the very tiny memorial was different than any other either. He was probably wrong. There was probably nothing unusual about it.

But the strange thing was, he was right.


	2. The Portal

TLNP: The Portal

**Hello once again my readers! Thank you all so much for favoriting and following the story so far! Blue and I are really enjoying writing this so I hope you like it!**

As I approached the old statue and pond, I kept an eye/ear out for humans. I looked all over the place and saw no one. I relaxed a little bit and walked to General Washington.

I took a deep breath and breathed in the old, mossy, scent of the rock. I gently laid my right hand on the pedestal like it would break if I pressed any harder. I slid my fingers on the relatively smooth surface that had a few nicks and scratches. I walked around the whole thing and saw nothing peculiar. After about a minute of inspection, I sighed and dropped my hand to my side.

_I guess there wasn't anything here after all._

I turned and started for the city. I looked back over my shoulder one more time and when I saw nothing, I turned my head forward. I took another step but felt something grab my ankle. I didn't even have enough time to yelp as my body came into contact with Turtle Pond's water.

I closed my eyes and waited to feel the water engulf me and get me soaked. /_Man if I _come_ home wet, the guys will never let me live it down._ But the H2O never came.

I opened my eyes and I saw something that confused me on so many levels. I was in what looked like a two-dimensional world at night. Where am I? I wondered as I looked around. I was glad for the dark because I didn't want anyone to see me.

I had a giant migraine so I decided not to try to get up. Instead I wanted to see how I got here and what my surrounds were. I turned my head around and saw a large cement statue of what looked like an old unicorn in robes. I was so confused as to why a monument was made to a mystical creature but I dismissed it for now. Something felt off about my body, besides the headache, and that was far more important than a bizarre statue at the moment.

I felt - achey. Every muscle in my body felt sore and weak. I also felt different - like really different, and not in a good way. Did I break a bone or something? But I didn't feel an impact, or anything that could break bones.

I closed my eyes and felt around. I determined I was lying on my side, with my limbs all pointed to my left, towards the statue. I gently tried to move my arms and legs, and to my relief everything cooperated. So no broken bones then. Just aches and a really, _really _odd feeling.

I slipped my hands under me and pushed myself up into a sitting position, with my legs spread out besides me.

I opened my eyes again and took time to thoroughly scan my surroundings. I seemed to be in a field, the only thing in the immediate area the weird statue of the unicorn. Off in the distance in one direction, I could see a large forest, with tall, leafless trees and lots of shrubs. In another direction, not as far away as the forest, I saw a single tree, both tall and wide, and what looked like a small town.

Something blue flitted into my vision, and I jerked back in surprise. The blue thing jerked too, and then settled again half over one eye. It looked like string, or maybe silk. I blew at it and watched it bounce up before coming to rest in the exact same place. I blew at it again, a little irritated now, and to my annoyance it didn't blow away. I rolled my eyes and raised a hand to bat it away, but it wasn't a hand that rose in front of my vision.

It was a hoof.

My breath caught in my throat and I stared in disbelief at the - the hoof that was in the place of my hand. It was green and round and a _hoof!_ Why the shell was a hoof my _hand_?!

I nervously looked down at my other hand, and saw another green hoof. AND, instead of my plastron, I saw fur - green fur. I looked frantically back at my legs, and saw two more hooves and - God, I saw a _blue tail!_ A long, hairy, blue tail!

_I had hooves and a tail!_

I admit it. I screamed. Loudly. I mean, I had a freaking tail and hooves!

I scrambled onto my feet - I mean hooves. My legs shook under the sudden weight, but I ignored them as I began turning in a circle, trying to catch a glimpse at the rest of me. Before I could though, voices reached my ears - or whatever else I may have had in place of them.

"Twilight, I'm telling you, I heard a scream." An accented female voice insisted. I scanned the direction of the voice, and to my horror, saw two shapes making their way towards me.

"I didn't hear anything, but if you're sure -" Another female voice started to say.

"I'm very sure. Something screamed out here, and we have to find out what. Or, rather, you have to find out. That's your job, right?" The accented voice cut her off.

"Okay then Rarity. Let's look." The second voice sighed.

I began backing towards the statue. I could let this Rarity and Twilight see me. I had no clue if they were friends or foes. The only experience with beings from other dimensions I had was the Kraang, and they were most definitely for. Plus, I wouldn't be able to fight in this form if I had to.

My back or bum or whatever made contact with the base of the statue. It was cold and smooth, and for a second, it felt like glass. But then it seemed to _bend_, and I found myself being pulled backwards. It felt like I was being pulled through liquid glass.

Then, the next thing I knew, I was breaking the surface of a pond. I quickly crawled onto the bank and checked my hands. To my eternal relief, they were hands again - /my/ hands. I did a check of my entire body and saw that I was back to being a mutant turtle.

What the heck just happened?!

I scrambled to my feet and took off to the city. As I was running, I quickly pulled out my T-phone. The time was 12:53 am.

_Dang, the guys are gonna kill me!_ I yelled internally.

I sped through the shadows and hurried up the nearest fire escape. I saw that I was pretty close to a manhole that lead easily to the lair and dashed in that direction.

Once my body was in autopilot, the thoughts of what happened flooded my brain. I seriously could not comprehend what happened back there. One minute I was walking, another I was tripped and falling, another I woke up in a different world, and another I was some kind of - of equine!

_I don't know what I'm gonna do about this!_

I found the alley I was searching for and hopped down to the center. I heaved the manhole cover off and dropped into the sewers. I started running home and prepared myself for the raging storm I was about to meet.

I leaped over the turnstiles as I sped into the lair. And just as I suspected, Raph was waiting there for me.

"WHERE THE SHELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Raph screamed, obviously not happy with me. "You said a walk, Leo? Where'd you walk to, Jersey?! You've been gone for two hours."

_How did it get so late_? I asked myself as I faced Raph's fury.

"Um, somewhere?" I answered, not exactly sure where I was myself.

"Somewhere? Somewhere?! You don't just disappear for two hours and come back without an explanation!" Raph yelled in an uncharacteristic tone. Usually it was me yelling about coming home late.

"I know! I'm really sorry but-" I tried to explain but Raph cut me off.

"But what?" My temper flared at not being able to speak.

"Maybe if you shut it and let me speak, I'll tell you!"

Raph looked shocked that I, the level-headed calm one, had snapped at him like that, but it did keep him quiet. I noticed that my other brothers had come out of their hiding places to see what was going on.

I sighed. "Ok. Thank you. Now the reason I was gone so long is that I think I fell in a portal and ended up in other world." _I can't believe I just put it that blatantly; they'll never believe me_!

My brothers all looked at me like I was insane before Raph broke the silence by laughing. "Wow! You are really getting better at lying! I almost actually believed that that happened."

I hung my head low and tried to explain it to him in a different way, "It really _did_ happen! There's a - a - a 'portal' of some sort in Turtle Pond by the George Washington statue in Central Park. If you still don't believe me, go there and check it out yourselves."

Raph scoffed. "Yeah right. What were you really doing, Leo?"

"I'm telling you the truth! I tripped over something in the grass and fell into the pond! Instead of going underwater, I ended up in this freaky other dimension, next to a freaky statue! I - I wasn't even myself anymore! I was this - this - horse thing! I don't know! I heard voices and backed into the statue and ended up on the banks of the pond again!"

"I think he's telling the truth, Raph." Donnie piped up.

"Yes! Thank you, Donnie." I said gratefully.

"You really went through a portal and became a horse, then went back through and came out two hours later and a turtle again?" Raph asked skeptically.

I wanted to throttle him, but settled for yelling, "YES!"

"Well I believe you, Leo!" Mikey beamed, coming over to stand next to me.

"Me too. We've seen stranger things than that, so why not?" Donnie shrugged his shoulders and moved to my other side.

Raph stared at all three of us like we had said we had said we were becoming vegans, but finally sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I guess it's possible that there's a portal in a pond in Central Park. So what do we do about it, Fearless Leader?"

"Easy." I grinned. "We go through it and find out exactly where it goes, and whether the inhabitants are a threat to Earth. Then, if they are, we find a way to close the portal. But not tonight. It's getting late. Tomorrow, though, we go through."

**Peace out!**


	3. Enter

**What's up? We are back in for another chapter of Teenage Little Ninja Ponies! I hope you're excited! Now when ever you see this: ":):):):):):):):)" it changes from who wrote it. I just thought it might be helpful. I started this time. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter**

"Ugh! We've been here for hours!" Mikey groaned.

"Actually, we've been here for about 5 minutes." Donnie corrected smartly.

"Well, we've been here so many times it /feels/ like hours." Mikey complained, sitting down and laying back against the statue of George Washington.

No one could argue with him there. It had been 25 days (counting tonight) since Leo had fallen through the portal into the other world. They had come back the next night, but to Leo's immense confusion and disappointment, jumping into the pond had only served to soak him to the bone. His brothers hadn't reacted exactly well to this. Donnie in particular had offered to run some tests to see if everything was "alright" in Leo's mind. But Leo refused to back down on the matter, stating firmly that he was not crazy and that there really was a portal to another world in the pond that changed his form.

So, stubborn person Leo was (and eager to proof that he was, in fact, completely sane), every night since the incident was spent by the pond, at the exact same time Leo had been there. If the portal returned, or reopened, or however it worked, it was a safe guess it would open at around the same time.

Leo was sitting in the cool grass and was staring intently at the pond, one hand dipped into the lukewarm pond water. He was determined to prove himself right and that he was not insane.

After much time had passed with him just sitting there and the others bored out of their mind, the clock stroke 12:00 am. That was the time they usually got up to go, but Leo was not giving up and CONTINUED to sit still.

While the others got up to go, Raph turned to his brother, "Ok Leo. Since this is the twenty-fifth night that we've been out here, I suggest that that we go home, forget this ever happened, and you can take a few days off." He spoke slowly like you would to someone who's not mentally stable.

Leo glared at him and defended, "How many times do I have to tell you guys; I did not envision it?! I really did see it!"

Donnie spoke up, actually getting worried for his brother, "Maybe you tripped, fell, and hit your head. Scientific studies have proved that when people get knocked out because of a blunt force, it can cause you to have some wild dreams."

Leo breathed out hard through his nose, "Seriously?! I know what I saw! I know what I /felt/!" Leo hopped to his feet and stomped over to where his brothers were standing. "Why won't you guys believe me?!"

The three stood silently and awkwardly for a while after Leo's outburst. They quickly shared a glance and nodded to each other. Then, unexpectedly, they pounced on Leo, Raph pulling Leo's arms behind his carapace.

"Hey! Let me go!" Leo shouted beyond enraged at his brother's actions, struggling to pull free.

"Sorry Leo. But you need help and Donnie is gonna give it to you." Mikey explained as Raph started to drag Leo in the direction of the city.

Leo was still in a sitting position and was turned backwards as he felt himself being pulled. His hard gaze was directed at the ground as he was slowly dragged out of the park.

He moved his eyes upwards towards the pond for one last look and, to his shock, saw it sparkling like diamonds. He gasped and his ocean blue eyes widened.

"G-guys look!" He shouted trying to get their attention.

"Not gonna work, Leo." Claimed Raph in a singsong voice.

Leo glared and thought of a way to get his brother to release him, "Hey are those humans?"

The others immediately let go and shouted, "WHERE?!"

**:):):):):):):):)**

Leo smirked as he jolted up onto his feet and towards the pond. His brothers could be so gullible sometimes, and while he hated tricking them, it definitely came in handy.

"Leo!" A chorus of shouts came from his brothers. Leo ignored them, and continued to sprint to the glowing pond. He knew it, he /knew it/. He knew he wasn't crazy.

"Hey, is the pond - ?" He heard Mikey start to say. Three sets of footsteps started to pound against the firm ground behind Leo, telling him that his brothers were following him, and gaining every second.

Leo picked up his pace, running as fast as he could. He had to make it back to the pond and into the water, before his brothers decided to detain him again. Man, how did they drag him so far away in such a short time?

_Finally_, Leo thought desperately as he reached the water's edge and fell/skidded into a kneeling position, hands and knees on the shore as he looked down at his glowing reflection. The entire pond was shimmering now, and it was obvious that there was something strange and abnormal about the pond.

Leo reached a hand out and slipped it into the pond, letting it sink under the water's surface. His hand vanished from sight, and it tingled furiously, almost like it had fallen asleep.

"Leo!" He heard Raph shout, and he looked over his shoulder to see his brother nearly upon him. He turned his gaze back to the pond.

It was calling him. Leo could almost /hear/ it. The water was whispering to him, calling him to come closer, to dive into the pool. Shivers and sparks were shaking his body, pulling at his heart. His hand was being tugged further into the water. He had to go through the portal again. He could feel it in his bones, in the very fiber of his being.

"Leo!" A shout came again, but it could have been miles away; it was distant to Leo's ear. The thrumming call of the portal had filled his mind.

Leo took a deep breath, and gently, silently, pushed himself off the bank and into the water.

"Leo!" Raph shouted for the second time, but Leo didn't even seem to REGISTER the sound this time.

To Raph's horror, Leo slipped into the water and disappeared beneath the glowing water.

"Leo!" He was no longer alone in his cry. All three brothers had yelled the eldest name as they reached the spot where Leo had been sitting.

Raph SCANNED the glowing water frantically, but could only see his own reflection. There was no sign of Leo.

There was no question about what had to be done. Leo hadn't hit his head. He wasn't suffering under a hallucination. There really was another world on the other side of a portal in this pond, and Leo was there now, alone.

"We have to go after him." That was the only thing Raph said before he dived into the pond.

Donnie and Mikey was only a second behind him.

Leo groaned as he stood on shaking legs, his head pounding like a drum. He cracked his eyes open, and saw he once again had hooves. Yes! He was back in the other world. He lifted his head to get a look at his surroundings, but before he could determine anything other than the fact it was daytime, something large and heavy flew into him, knocking him back to the ground.

"Ugh . . ." He moaned as he was crushed under the weight of whatever it was, and then let out a higher, longer moan as the weight tripled. Three other moans echoed him, and Leo frowned. He knew that moans.

"Mikey? Raph? Donnie?"

"Leo?"

"Huh?"

"Bro?"

"Get off of me!" Leo clawed his way out from underneath the pile of his brothers and stood again. He shook his head, feeling hair slap the side of his face, and turned his gaze to his brothers.

His eyes widened as he lost his breath. He really should have expected this. He sort of did, in fact, but actually seeing it was still quite shocking. Instead of three mutant turtles, three horses were tangled in a pile in front of the same statue as before.

Wait - not horses. Horses didn't have horns. Or wings, for that matter.

The smallest horse was also the lightest shade of green. He had orange curly hair for his tail and mane, and a pair of wings on his back. As his eyes fluttered open, it revealed that they were very large sky blue eyes. _Mikey_.

The biggest horse was a slightly darker shade of green. His mane and tail were long, straight, and a rich purple. A green horn poked its way through his mane. His eyes were a warm reddish-brown. _Donnie_.

The last horse was a darker shade of green than Leo himself. His mane and tail was a spikey, messy, fiery red. Wings were folded against the side of his body, and his eyes were a piercing radioactive green. _Raph_.

"You guys okay?" Leo asked as he trotted up to the pile.

"Ugh, I think so." Mikey groaned as he staggered to his feet - er, hooves. His eyes were now shut, his face twisted in pain at the headache that had begun to plague him. "Did you get the number of the bus?"

"Ha." Leo deadpanned. "Donnie? Raph?"

"Fine." Raph said gruffly as he too rose.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." Donnie whispered faintly as his legs quivered.

"Good. I suggest you take a good look at each other." Leo swallowed a smirk. _This should be good_.

"Whadda ya mean by that, Fearless?" Raph started to glare at Leo, but all irritation faded away as he got his first look at his older brother.

"Shell." He whispered.

"What? What's -" Donnie cut himself off as he looked up. "Oh."

"What, dudes?" Mikey opened his eyes, and they bugged out as he looked at his brothers. "Dudes . . . "

"Raph . . . Raph, you're a Pegasus!" Donnie cried. "And Mikey! So are you! And - and Leo! You're - you're an Alicorn!" Leo didn't think that Donnie's eyes could get any wider, not even in this form, at least not without them popping out of his head.

"A what?" The three brothers chorused.

"A Pegasus is basically a horse with wings, Raph and Mikey." Donnie explained.

Raph and Mikey immediately checked their backs.

Mikey raised his wings, grinning. "Wings?! Awesome!"

Raph unfolded his slightly so he could get a good luck. "Okay . . ." He muttered.

"And Leo, an Alicorn is a combination between a Pegasus and a unicorn." Donnie lectured.

Leo's eyes widened. What? He lifted a hoof and patted the top of his head. Sure enough, a horn was sitting on the top of his forehead. He craned his neck to look over his shoulder, and saw a pair of green wings folded against his body. He flexed the muscles in his back experimentally and soon felt the wings. He opened them hesitantly, and found himself smiling.

"Well, you're a unicorn, Don." Mikey pointed out, a teasing tone in his voice.

"I am?" Donnie raised a hoof to his own forehead. "I am." He repeated in slight shock.

"He-hem." Leo gave a fake cough and tilted his head in annoyance.

"What, Leo?" Mikey asked. Leo merely raised his eyebrows in response.

The three turtles - er, horses - just stared in confusion before understanding seemed to dawn on Donnie's face, which was replaced by embarrassment.

"Oh. Sorry, Leo." Donnie shifted guiltily.

Raph and Mikey caught on as well.

"Sorry Leo." Mikey apologized. "Sorry we thought you were insane and stuff."

"Yeah. Sorry." Raph grumbled to the ground.

Leo sighed. "Apologies accepted."

**:):):):):):):):)**

"So where the heck are we anyway?" The orange-haired Pegasus questioned.

"Well we're obviously in a different world, considering how we look," Donnie replied, his brown eyes now cast skyward thinking deeply, "For once, Mikey, I have no idea."

Leo turned around and SCANNED his surroundings once more. He looked straight ahead which had a large tree not too far away. He angled himself so he could look around it and noticed the bunch of buildings he had seen last time. It was as if there were more living beings, most likely other ponies of some sort, which built a town here. He then recalled back to when he first arrived there. He remembered two voices. They both sounded friendly but he wasn't too sure.

He decided then to try something bold, "Hey guys, we should go investigate down there." He pointed his green hoof in the direction of the market.

"Why do say that Leo?" Donnie asked his oldest brother.

"Because I think we should get to know this place better. After all, we did just travel worlds. Heck, maybe even dimensions!"

He nodded his head towards the giant tree and started clopping to it. It wasn't long before he heard three more sets of hooves hitting the dirt road awkwardly. It was kind of obvious that they were new there and to their bodies from the shake, stumbling way they walked.

After about five minutes, the green quartet found themselves staring at a big oak wood tree with a door. Over the door hung a newly painted sign.

_Golden Oaks Library, Run by Twilight Sparkle_

Donnie's eyes lit up after reading it, "A library?! Cooool!"

Raph shook his head and muttered nerd under his breath.

Leo just kept staring at the door contemplating whether to knock or not. _What's the worst that could happen?_ His thoughts asked sarcastically as he rose a hoof to the door. He hesitated once before knocking three times gently. A high pitched male voice called from deep within the library, "Coming!"

**Cliff hanger! Now I have a question for you, my readers; Do you want Donnie to have a love interest with one of the ponies? If so, who with? Just telling you, it can't be Twily. Sorry. But please tell me in comments or reviews. Every review is helpful. Sayanara for now.**

**\- Jay**


	4. Meeting Twilight

**And hello once again for yet another chapter of TLNP! Sorry it's been awhile. I had to encourage Blue to work on this. But it's finally done! And some votes came in about Donnie's love interest. I will post the results at the bottom of the chapter. You are still free to vote though. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mlp or Tmnt. They belong to Hasbro and ****Nickelodeon**

At the sound of the voice, Leo took a few steps back and gently nudged Donnie to the front. At his brother's questioning gaze, he explained.

"You're better at research than any of us. You take point." He informed.

Donnie nodded, just as the door to the library opened. None of the former turtles could stifle a gasp. Before them stood a small dragon. It was purple with green spikes running down its back to its tail tip, and stood on its back two feet to about chest height. It wore a confused and slightly annoyed expression.

"What? Never seen a dragon before?" The voice that came out of the dragon's mouth was the same one that had answered them earlier.

"Er, not exactly. Sorry, we weren't expecting . . . "Donnie trailed off. "Sorry." He said again.

The dragon waved a hand. "It's alright. C'mon in."

Donnie entered first, and then Mikey, then Raph, and Leo brought up the rear.

"Never seen you around before." The dragon commented off-handedly as he led them into a large open room, walls lined with cubby holes filled with books.

"Er, yeah, we just got here. We were actually wondering if you had any books about this town."

"Oh, sure. Twilight has almost every book you can think of." The dragon said with a proud smile.

Twilight. The name had rung a bell earlier, and now Leo remembered why. It was the name of one of the ponies that had almost caught him a month ago.

"Really?" Donnie grinned with pleasure.

"Egghead." Raph muttered.

* * *

"Yep. Twilight loves to read and study. She collects every book she can get her hooves on."

The small dragon stopped in front of a section of wall, SCANNED the shelves, then pulled out a medium sized brown book and sat it on the round table that dominated the center of the room.

"This is a basic history of Ponyville. It should be enough to get you started. If you have any questions, just yell. My name's Spike."

"Thanks Spike." Donnie grinned, turning his attention to the novel.

"Welcome." Spike began climbing a staircase that led to a second level and disappeared.

All four brothers turned their attention to the book.

"A History of Ponyville." Donnie read aloud before, after a brief struggle with his hooves, flipped open the cover and began to read.

**:):):):):):):):)**

After about 20 minutes of reading, Spike decided to check on his guests. He waddled down the wooden stairs and called out, "Hey, how you guys doing?"

Donnie opened his muzzle to say something but Mikey beat him to it, "We are doing just fine Dude!"

Raph scoffed and rolled his eyes but Spike nodded his head and answered, "That's good."

Spike then decided to fully observe the green ninjas. He noticed the two pegasi both had scraggly manes and tails and had warm colored masks over their eyes. He saw the only unicorn had a violet mask. Then he looked over at the quiet blue maned one and saw something that blew his mind. He was an Alicorn! Spike's eyes widened as his brain attempted to comprehend what he was seeing. WHAT?! Alicorn?! How is he an Alicorn?! Only royalty are Alicorns! How the-

His thoughts trailed off when he noticed the weird gazes he was receiving. Before he asked _what the deal was_, he asked a much more normal question, "So what are your names?"

Donnie's mouth opened again but was once more cut off by Raph this time, "You don't need to know."

He was elbowed in the side by Mikey as Mikey tried to cover up his rudeness, "What my dear brother meant to say was, is my name is Michelangelo. Or Mikey."

He pointed a wing at Donnie, "That's Donatello. But we call him Donnie."

He used his left wing to put it over Raph's shoulders and hug him close to himself. "The angry one is Raphael. But he prefers Raph."

He finally pointed his right green hoof behind him at Leo, "And last but not least, Leonardo! Leo." The shy stallion slightly smiled and bowed his head to the dragon.

**:):):):):):):):)**

"And, um, where did you guys say you came from?" Spike asked.

"We didn't." Raph grumbled.

"Oh, we're from Ne-mph-mph-mph." Mikey said, muffled by the hoof stuffed in his face by Donnie.

"We travel around a lot. We haven't been in one place for more than a month or so in years." Donnie lied.

Spike cocked his head suspiciously. He didn't quite believe the four ponies before him, and the Alicorn in the back - Leonardo - made him outright nervous and confused. There were only four known Alicorns in all of Equestria, and it was very difficult to just become one. It was obvious that these four ponies were definitely not from anywhere around here.

But Spike played it cool. "Oh. Alright. You need anything else?"

"Do you have any books on portals?" A quiet voice, but one that demanded respect, asked. It took Spike a second to realize that it was Leonardo who had spoken.

Portals? Like the one he and Twilight had traveled through? Could - could they be from another world?

"Um - I - I'm not sure. Let - let me go ask Twilight." The dragon stuttered.

He wasted no time charging up the stairs, not noticing the looks the four ponies exchanged.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike whisper-shouted as he burst into the bedroom where Twilight was studying old scrolls found in the old castle.

"What's wrong, Spike?" Twilight frowned.

"Those - those ponies, who came asking for a book on Ponyville!"

"What about them?" Twilight asked, rising to her hooves and stretching, muscles stiff from sitting in one place all morning.

"I got a good look at all of them - and one of them is an Alicorn!"

"What?" Twilight shrieked as she froze and her eyes went wide with shock.

"And the Alicorn - he said his name was Leonardo - he asked about a book on portals."

"Portals? Do you think he's from another world?" Twilight didn't wait for Spike to answer. She immediately charged out of the room and downstairs.

The four ponies were still there, huddled together by the round table.

**:):):):):):):)**

As soon as the former turtles heard the click-clock of hooves hitting wood, they whirled around only for Mikey to SPIN too much and fall on his barrel. (Horse word for stomach) They all looked down at him, including Twilight, and Raph face palmed- I mean face-hoofed.

"Um, hi?" Twilight said uncertainly.

"Hi!" Mikey replied with a wide grin from his spot on floor, obviously not getting up anytime soon. Twilight grinned at the light green Pegasus. He reminds me so much of Pinkie.

Her violet eyes traveled up to meet dark blue. But as soon as Leo and Twilight made eye-contact, Leo quickly moved his eyes away and to the floor below him.

Twi cocked her head to the side as she gazed at the dark green Alicorn. Hmm, he really IS an Alicorn! I wonder how?

She shook her head and decided to properly introduce herself. "Uh, hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What are your names?"

Mikey was about to tell her but Raph beat him to it. "Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Leo." He pointed to everybody as he said their names. Mikey glared at him when he was interrupted. Donnie was almost failing at suppressing a snort. He found that whole scene to be hilarious. There. Now you know how I feel. Thank you Raph.

**:):):):):):):)**

"You own this library?" The Alicorn, Leo, asked.

"Yes, I do. I live here as well." Twilight smiled at him.

"So you would know its contents better than anyone. Do you have any books on portals?" Donnie asked politely.

"Yes . . ." Twilight said slowly, hesitating. "But why would you need them?"

A long second past before Donnie answered. "I'm curious about the idea of other worlds. I'd love to learn about portals."

"But Spike said that Leo asked for the book." Twilight cocked her head, looking pointedly at the Alicorn. Both Donnie and Leo winced.

"Um . . . I'm curious as well?" Leo attempted, his lie coming out sounding more like a question.

Twilight just shot him a _do you really think I'm a going to buy that?_ Look.

"It was worth a try." He muttered, looking at the floor, and Twilight felt the corners of her mouth twitch.

"We truly are curious."

**:):):):):):):):)**

"Ok..." Twilight said suspiciously as she turned around to find a few books on the matter. She spread her large wings and took flight. The sudden movement almost blew Mikey back because he was the closest and they all stood there wide-eyed and astonished. Twilight reached the top of the bookcases and hovered while she gazed at the section. This particular one was about space and its wonders. Portal science was near this. She flapped her wings and shifted to the left. There! She grabbed a hoof-full of it portal books and turned her violet eyes to the wood ground below her. She SLOWED her wing movement and began to descend. Her lavender hooves tapped the floor and her horn came to life as she levitated the many books with ease. She walked toward the waiting stallions and laid the 5 books out on the center table.

"Here you guys are! Five different books all on the science of portals!" Twilight grinned at them and awaited their response.

A few seconds of silence passed before Donnie spoke up, "Wow! Thank you very much! This should get us well on our way to figure out how we - I mean figure out portal stuff!" Donnie smiled nervously and hoped the smart Alicorn would buy it.

She just stared at the awkward unicorn and nodded her head slowly. "Uh huh. Now, if you need anything, I'll be upstairs." Without another word, she turned and began to trot to the stairs.

"Do you have any food?" She halted her movement and turned her head to look at the orange maned Pegasus rubbing his stomach and looking at her with hungry desperation.

"Um, yeah. Spike, could you get these colts some sandwiches?"

Spike saluted and replied, "Yes mam!" And sped off to what was the kitchen.

Twilight fully turned around and strolled to the stairs. She disappeared from sight and stood at the top of the spiral staircase. She then crept to middle to watch the strange stallions. She stared at them and soon Spike came back and gave each of them a daisy and daffodil sandwich. They gave their thanks and spike retreated to the stairs and waddled up them.

"Oh hey Twi-" He was cut off as Twilight covered his mouth with her hooves.

She began in a whisper voice, "Shh Spike! I'm trying to watch them."

Spike gave a clueless look. She sighed, "Don't you think it's a little suspicious that four ponies come to our library, one an Alicorn, and ask about portals?"

Spike then had a _lightbulb/ooooohhhh_ moment and nodded his head. "Can I at least watch with you?" He asked hopefully.

Twi thought about this for a moment and answered, "Sure Spike." And they continued their spying.

**:):):):):):):)**

"These are the best!" Mikey cheered, chewing his sandwich vigorously.

"In that case, you can have mine." Leo passed his over. "I'm not hungry, and I'd rather read." The blue-maned horse pulled one of the texts closer to himself and flipped open the cover.

"Suit yourself." Mikey smiled, reaching for the offered snack.

"Back off, Mikey!" Donnie snapped, pushing the food back to Leo. "Leo, we don't have any money. Who knows when we'll be able to get food again? You should eat now."

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes, but complied, taking a small bite of the food.

"I thought horses ate grass, Donny. I saw plenty of that outside." Raph commented.

"Do you really want to eat grass?" Donnie said pointedly, grabbing one of the books.

Raph paused a second. "Point taken."

Above them, Twilight frowned. Grass? People didn't eat grass. And the way they talked about horses so separate from themselves . . . . It was all very suspicious. Everything the four ponies said and did pointed to them being world travelers.

The four ponies then each opened a book, and began to read, falling silent.

**:):):):):):):):)**

It was about twenty minutes later when Twilight decided to pay them another visit. This time she intended to get some information out of them.

She trotted down the stairs and moved to the quartet. "Hello again guys. Now it is getting late and I'm going to have to close up shop if you know what I mean. So do you have a place to stay?"

Leo dropped his sandwich immediately and nickered by accident. He covered his muzzle with his hooves and looked at the four ponies staring at him. Crud! We never thought about that! And, did I just nicker?

"Ahem. Um, presently, since we just came to town, no, we have nowhere to hit the hay."

His brothers gazed at him with confused laced in their large eyes. 'Hit the hay'? Since when does Leo say something like that? Donnie thought to himself.

**:):):):):):):):)**

"Well, if you don't mind sleeping in one room, you could stay here." Twilight's offer surprised everyone in the room, including Spike.

"What?" Everyone chorused.

"Really? We'd be very grateful." Leo smiled hopefully.

"Of course! The more the merrier." Twilight smiled back.

**:):):):):):):)**

Twilight blinked and looked to Leo. He was staring at her too and their eyes locked. _Wow... Those violet eyes are so pretty... Did I just think that?_ Leo said mentally. Twilight wasn't thinking too differently. _Those azure eyes look so good..._ Did I really think that? Twilight blushed slightly and looked away. Leo did the same and stared at the floor instead. Everyone else in the room felt the awkwardness between the two and Donnie decided to break the silence.

"So, ahem, where is the room you're so generously letting us stay in, Twilight Sparkle?"

Her eyes snapped forward and blushed even more in embarrassment. "Oh, right. Um, just follow me." She turned and started to walk in the direction of the stairs

. But before the others could take a step, the wood floor began to tremble. They all looked to the door and it was bashed down. When the dust cleared the figure that broke the door was seen. It was none other than... Pinkie Pie.

**Ok now for the results.**

**Rarity: 3**

**Applejack\Rainbowdash love triangle: 1**

**Lyra: 1**

**So you can vote on those or make new ones! Please tell us how we did! Thanks so much for reading! PS. Sorry for the awkward line. I don't know how to get rid of it.**


End file.
